1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to artificial limb construction, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved artificial limb apparatus wherein the same is arranged for mounting upon an individual's hand as a novelty device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a novelty or for use by various celebrities and the like for relative hand shakes and grasping, the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a sleeve construction arranged to provide protection and effect exuding of a perfume scent through the apparatus in use.
Examples of prior art limb constructions may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,097 to Axtell wherein an artificial limb member is mounted to an individual's natural limb to provide an illusionary device, wherein the natural limb mounts a puppet and the artificial limb effects an illusion of portraying the natural limb.
U.S Pat. No. 4,685,929 to Monestier sets forth a hand prostheses device formed of flexible material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,338 to Rennerfelt, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,830 to Yoshida are further examples of mechanical and artificial hand constructions.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved artificial limb apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in effecting protective covering and exuding fluid in use of the organization and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.